This invention relates to a method of attaching wrapper labels to the neck portions of bag-type packages and the like. The invention is also concerned with a labelling machine for implementing this method.
Throughout the description which follows and the appended claims, the term "wrapper label" means a label having a pair of parallel coplanar extensions which lie side-by-side and define a passageway therebetween collar-fashion, the label dimensions being selected to enable it to be wrapped fully around the neck portion of a bag-type package.
Labels of this kind are widely and advantageously used to provide indications of the contents, origin, price, and a variety of other information on the packaged object or product, as well as possible related advertisements or usage instructions.
It is a current practice to attach wrapper labels to respective bag packages manually; an operator will spread open the extensions of each label by bending them in opposite directions, thereby providing access to the collar-like passageway defined by them in a radial direction, and then wrap them around the bag.
This procedure has all the well-recognized disadvantages of manual operations, namely: slowness, poor reliability, low output, high labor requirements to achieve acceptable rates, etc.
In addition, such disadvantages are made even more serious by that package labelling, especially with bag-type packages, is usually the last operation to be performed on a production and packaging line which is otherwise fully automated.
The problem that underlies this invention is to provide a method which has such functional characteristics as to enable wrapper labels to be attached to bag-type packages in a fully automated manner, which label attachment can be carried out at any in a wide range of operational rates, all affording reliability to a high degree.